Duel of Delaney Hall
The Duel of Delaney Hall was a confrontation between Jessica Jones and Luke Cage, who had been enthralled by Kilgrave in order to kill Jones and stop her pursuit of him. Background While under the thrall of Kilgrave, Jessica Jones killed Reva Connors, the wife of Luke Cage.Jessica Jones: 1.03: AKA It's Called Whiskey In time, Jones began sleeping with Cage, even falling in love with him, but she kept that fact secret, allowing him to believe that Connors died in a bus accident.Jessica Jones: 1.02: AKA Crush Syndrome However, Jones was forced to reveal the truth of her involvement to save the life of Charles Wallace, the bus driver, when Cage attempted to kill him. During her confession, she revealed the involvement of the mind-controller.Jessica Jones: 1.06: AKA You're a Winner! listens to Kilgrave]] Days later, Cage followed Jones in hopes of finding Kilgrave; when he did find the man, before Cage could attack him, Kilgrave enthralled him and interrogated Cage about his relationship with Jones and how it affected Kilgrave's chances at having the woman.Jessica Jones: 1.12: AKA Take a Bloody Number Meanwhile, Jones discovered that causing the death of Connors was so jolting that it gave her immunity to Kilgrave's power.Jessica Jones: 1.10: AKA 1,000 Cuts Jones sought to kill the man for his many crimes, including her rape, the abduction of Hope Shlottman,Jessica Jones: 1.01: AKA Ladies Night and the Assassination of Ruben.Jessica Jones: 1.07: AKA Top Shelf Perverts Duel Jessica Jones and Luke Cage both traveled to Delaney Hall with the intent of finding Kilgrave. Once inside they spoke to the Venue Manager, where they claimed to be investigating a case of underage drinking to get to the CCTV footage. The Manager reluctantly tried to look up the footage but found it had been erased. Looking at the screens they discovered that Kilgrave had arrived and was calling for Jessica Jones on the stage; Jessica then ordered Cage to leave while she confronted Kilgrave. controls Luke Cage]] At the time, she was unaware of the control that Kilgrave had on Cage, so to her surprise he returned to the room once Jones had learned the truth and knocked her across the room with a single shove. Once recovered, she got up and began to plead to Luke, telling him that he did not have to kill her. Then he swung his fist toward Jessica, to which she was able to hold him back and match his strength, until ultimately Luke won and knocked her away. Landing near furniture, Jessica began throwing various chairs at Luke to disorientate him, which failed so she resorted to punching him and shoving his head into a brick wall. Not wanting to hurt Luke, Jessica started to become desperate in trying to flee the scene, which lead to her attempting to use her flight abilities. However, Luke grabbed her foot and yanked her down before making it too far. Jones then tried reasoning with Cage while trying to hold him back once more, but Cage, still under Kilgrave's pheromones, still wouldn't listen. Then more punches started to be thrown between the two of them, which ultimately ended when Jones was able to outmaneuver Cage and throw furniture onto him to buy her some time to escape. tries to reason with Luke Cage]] She began to hide in the basement of the building, where she hid against the wall holding a steel pillar to attack Luke with if he came. Despite hiding well, a phone call from Trish exposed Jessica's hiding spot, and Luke ripped her through a wall. Being caught off guard, Jessica and Luke began to fight once more, despite her trying to reason with him. She was able to outmaneuver him once more and shove him through a wall, which temporarily disabled him, which she used to her advantage to escape. shoots Luke Cage in the head]] Jones ran outside the Delaney Hall to escape Cage, but he followed and was confronted by a police officer; Cage threw him at his partner, knocking them both out. Jones tried to protect herself with the police car's door, but Cage easily threw it aside. Jones then tried to hide in the police car, but Cage pulled her out. Cage pinned her down and was about to kill her; however, Jones took the police officers shotgun, aimed it at his chin and begged him to stop. Cage, slowly getting out of Kilgrave's control, told her to to shoot to protect herself. With reluctance, she fired the gun and knocked Cage out, ending the duel. Jessica Jones: 1.12: AKA Take a Bloody Number Aftermath checks Luke Cage's pulse]] Jessica Jones took Luke Cage to Metro-General Hospital, but the doctor had difficulty in treating him due to his unbreakable skin; Claire Temple, however, was able to do preliminary treatments because of her unorthodox methods. Jones and Temple then took Cage from the hospital because Cage made a point of avoiding the New York City Police Department. At the Alias Investigations Office, Temple cared for Cage until he awakened from his coma and quietly left. Appearances In chronological order: *''Jessica Jones'' **''Season One'' ***''AKA Take a Bloody Number'' *''Luke Cage'' **''Season One'' ***''Moment of Truth'' (mentioned) ***''Suckas Need Bodyguards'' (mentioned) *''The Defenders'' **''Season One'' ***''Royal Dragon'' (mentioned) ***''Ashes, Ashes'' (mentioned) ***''The Defenders'' (mentioned) References Category:Events